When bad things turn good
by hannah-montana-fan-4ever
Summary: Ok this story is about phil having a surprise for keely.I know thee summery sucks but the story is really good.I hope.
1. things go from good to bad

Ok this is my first Fanfic,so hopefully it will be good. 

Keely set there alone under the tree her and Phil used to set under.

She wonder if he would come back for her. She didn't know if he would ever be able to come back after the law they made in 2121.

But little did Keely know he Phil didn't go back to the future his parents did,but he stayed in 2006.He had made a replicate of himself and told it to act like him and go back to the future and he got all his future gadgets. He was going to give Keely a huge surprise at the end of the day.

So Phil had went to Keely's house and went through Keely's bedroom window. As Keely walked through her bedroom door she screamed with joy and fear."oh my gosh Phil you came back."

"No Keely i never went any were I mean my parents did but i stayed i made a replicate of myself and it went back to the future instead of me."

Keely was know crying with joy and happiness. She was so happy to see Phil again. She hoped his parents would think the replicate was really him and wouldn't come back looking for him.

"So Keely do you want to got to a virtue-goggle ice cream place,and get some ice cream."

"I was thinking of something more romantic. Like maybe going to a more private place were its just you and me and no one to bother us. Like maybe to your house,and we can watch a movie."

"Ok lets go ahead and go before it gets to late"

When the got there it felt different with just them two and no Pim,Lloyd,and Barbra."So what do you want to watch." Phil asked.

"Lets watch The Grudge." "That sounds good". They set there for a little while watching the movie. Keely became scared at some parts and screamed and hugged on to Phil.

After a while they stared to get bored so Keely leaned over and started to kissing Phil and they made out for a pretty long while.

Then Phil stared taking off his shirt then Keely did the same then Keely unbuttoned her and his pants then before the started doing anything she said "wait I don't think im ready for this yet,im sorry its just i think we should really wait before we move to far in the relationship."

"Its ok sweetie,I would never make you do something you wouldn't want to do."

"Thanks Phil for understanding me,thats why i love you so much and I will never stop loving you."

Ok thats the first chapter there will me more chapters to be written,so i hopped you enjoyed the first chapter.


	2. Protecting me

Ok thanks for all the good reviews on the first chapter,so i hope everyone will like the 2nd chapter. 

"Keely I love you to. Thats why i had a big surprise for you."Keely Teslow will you marry me." Phil, thinking to himself _please say yes_.

"Wow,yes i would have to say yes,cause you are my number one love in this hole wide world. I think we should start planning our wedding. Like really soon can't wait." Keely was crying with joy the whole time she was talking.

"Ok Keely,we should wait a little while before the wedding,cause you need to tell your mom and im going to tell my parents before they find out thats a replicate with them. I don't think they will split us apart from this. So maybe we should go to the mall not our mall in Pickford,but a virtual mall with it just you,me and the mall."

"That would be amazing thing that could happen to me. Thats why i love you so much,cause you are always protecting me."

Then there was a knock at the door. Keely and Phil both looked at each other. They didn't know if it was phils parents or not,so they bothed walked over and Phil opened the door and there standed. The on person that broke Keely's heart in high school Tanner.

"So I hear you and diffy are going out,is that true Keely Teslow."

"Yes tanner we are and soon we are going to be more then that..." Keely was cut off by tanner."What the hell !" he held up his fist but before he could do anything,Phil had hit him in the eye. Keely had already ran to the kitchen crying going to call the police,so about that time Phil saw the police show up so he and Keely had to explain the story.

Keely was so close to Phil holding tight as she could cause she didn't know what was going to happen. She was crying so much their was a stain in phi's shirt were she had cried. After the police left Keely was so upset,nothing had happened to Phil for hitting tanner,since it was just self-defense. Keely was just so happy that Phil was there to protect her. She always loved how Phil did that.

"Phil thanks for protecting me tonight,i couldn't believe how you handle things so good."

"No problem my sweet love,i mean i would do anything for you. I knew i loved from the time we met,but i never was able to tell you. So im so that we finally get to share our lives together."

Ok there you all go the second chapter,i hope everyone liked this chapter. I will probably write another chapter tomorrow i will have help from my bff,so bye. 


	3. Im back

Ok know time for the 3rd chapter,this chapter will get kinda bad so,i hope everyone still enjoys it, 

It had been two weeks since Phil had purposed to Keely,and know they were both ready to tell there parents. "Keely i really think we should tell are parents now that we are going to be getting marred,i mean purposed like two weeks ago,so do you want to go ahead and tell them. We can tell them together if you liked.

"Yes i have just been worrying what my mom and your parents are going to say. I hope they wont be two mad about us getting married."

"Hopefully they want get real mad,because they probably went through the same things when they were younger,so i am going to tell my parents first then we will tell your mom,ok."

So Phil took out his wizard and told his parents what he had done,and hey weren't to happy. He had not told them about him purposing to Keely,he told them to come back to 2006. That he had something important to tell them,they weren't to happy about that ether,but they came anyway.

"Mom and dad me and Keely were talking the other day and i had a surprise for her and the surprise was that i had purposed to her... "Phil was cut off by his parents.

"Phil how could you do that,you know that you are not going to be able to stay with her.

"Mom,yes i can and i will Keely Teslow is the love off my life and if you tore that away from us you would really hurt us emotionally and i don't care what you or dad say there is no way i am going back to 2121."

"Phil we understand what you are saying,but we will have to talk about this later..." Barbra was cut off by Phil,no mom we will talk about it right her and right know."

"Phil we see what you are trying to say,so i guess we could let you stay here in Pickford,and we will come to the wedding. Which will be when."

"Thank you mom so much for letting me stay here i love you,i love you,thank you, thank you."...Oh yes the wedding is going to be in three weeks."

"Ok,just call us on the wizard when you are ready for us to come."

Phil was running upstairs to Keely to tell her that his parents said yes,but when he got up there she was not there. He looked everywhere he could think of but then he went back up in there room and there was a letter,written by tanner

_Dear Phil diffy,_

_you didn't think i was going to come back did you well i tricked you,ha ha. I got your little Keely i think we are going to have a fun time together,don't you?I know i am. She will be nice and safe with me i hope you don't come looking for her cause you might find a very sad surprise if you find her and i find out that you are looking for her._

_Well me and Keely are going to leave know,good luck not finding her,Mr.Diffy._

_Your good old friend,Tanner_

Phil was in shocked he was crying,he was really hurt but he knew there was no time for that that he must go look for Keely as soon as possible.

Ok everyone i hoped you like that chapter i know it was sad at the end but you will have to wait tell tomorrow to see what happens,things could get worse or they could get better. 


	4. things get bad

Ok this chapter is going to be Keely's point of view and for anyone that is not mature enough shouldn't read this one chapter cause it could get really bad,and i mean really bad. So anyway i hope you all enjoy it,even though it could also be very sad. 

"Tanner how could you do this to me. Take me home right know ..."Keely was cut off by tanner." You listen to me Teslow im not taking you home and nether is Mr. Phil diffy coming to get you,cause if he even comes to get you i will kill him,you understand me you whore."

"don't call me that,and yes Phil is coming i can Phil,cause he would never let anyone hurt me,especially you tanner."

"We will see about that cause i could kill you right here you bitch,or we can go have some fun in the bed,sweet stuff."

Keely was know crying and screaming no like a hundred time and calling for Phil to help cause she didn't want to do anything with tanner.

Tanner started beating Keely and hitting her then he took her to the bed,after he had already took all her clothes of and threw her on the bed. Then he started to rape her,which she was trying to kick him off but he was too much wight for her.

After that he finally calmed down a little bit,but then he went into this closet and took out this shot that had some poisonous in it.

"Please tanner no,dint you could kill me no,no, please don't,Phil please hurry and come please."

"He is not going to get in here my sweet little thing,are you ready for this it shouldn't hurt at all."

"No please no don't tanner no."

And about five minutes Keely passed out.

Ok im sorry it got really that bad i just wrote what i thought and know im crying,cause it will get worse,but i don't plan on Keely dying so don't be worried. Well i will update a lot more tonight.


	5. Phil finds keely

Ok I know the last chapter was really sad,but this one is not going to be that sad. So I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. 

Tanner had took Keely behind a alley and just left her there. Phil was looking everywhere he finally looked behind that alley. Were he saw Keely just laying there.

"Oh my gosh Keely wake up are you ok, Keely please wake up."

Keely started to blink her eyes."Phil what happened."

"Keely its a real long story,that we don't have time for. We have to get you to the hospital."

Keely was now feeling the pain which hurt like really bad,she was literally screaming in pain it hurt so bad.

"Phil am i going to be ok."

"Keely i hope so."

They soon arrived at the hospital,so Phil went in and explained the situation that had happened. So the emergency hospital had went out and brought a stecher for Keely cause she could barely even walk.

"Ok miss we need to get some information from you,what happened and who did this to you."

"Well,i don't remember everything that happened i just remembered,being beaten and Keely_ stared to cry when she was speaking_ a-and b-b-being raped ,and tanner did this to me,he just had got out of jail not to long ago like 2 weeks ."

Phil was getting a little teary when Keely had said what she had said,he could not believe tanner did what he did.

Phil was stroking her hair and holding her hand,she was crying cause she didn't want to be pregnant or be hurt for the rest of her life.

"Phil what do you think will happen to me i mean what if Tanner comes back for me. I'm so scared."

"Its ok sweetie he will not come back for you,he doesn't know were you are,and hopefully he will not find out."

Then the doctor had walked in "Ok miss we are going to take you to get x-rays to see if any of you bones are broken or sprung."

Keely had a sprung wrist and a sprung foot so the gave her a cast for her foot and a cast for her wrist and they could take those off in about two weeks."

"Now Miss.Teslow we are going to have to give you a pregnancy test."

Keely was hopping that it wouldn't be positive.

They had to wait about five minutes to get back the results

"Ok Miss.Teslow we got the test results back and you ...

Ok their you go theres chapter five,i bet you all cant wait to see what happens,but you will have to wait it will be a surprise. I will probably write another chapter tonight or tomorrow.


	6. When things turn upside down for Keely

Ok so i bet everyone wants to no what the test say so now is the time you get to see what they so i hope everyone enjoys this chapter. 

"Ok Miss.Teslow we got the test results back and you are pregnant."

"Oh my gosh this can't be happening,why did this have to happen to me why."

Phil was in the waiting room pacing back in forth ,when he saw Keely come out she was crying and he ran up and asked what was wrong and she told him.

"Phil I'm pregnant and i don't know what the crap I'm going to do,you have to help me."

"Its ok sweetie we will think of something to do,and don't think any of this is your fault,cause its not."

"Phil we are going have to think of something I'm so sick at myself,i cant continue to live like this every thing was going so perfect. Then just out of the blue tanner had to show up. Now my whole life is ruined."

"Keely i know it is hard but don't give up. We will think of something that can help,but right no i think we should go home."

"Phil i just thought of something what if tanner y-you know had AIDS or STDS,then my whole life would be ruined." Keely was know crying so much and she was so close to Phil,and everyone was looking at them,but Phil and Keely didn't care,because what was happening was very sad.

"Keely just don't think about that,think about you and me getting married soon it will be good,just think positive,ok."

"Ok i will try but it is very hard,can we just leave."

"Yes we can leave sweetie."

they had arrived home and the house was a wreck.

"So Phil how about you and me go upstairs." She said this very seductively .

"Ok hot stuff."

When they got up their Keely just started to make out with Phil with a long passionate kiss,which lasted like five minutes,then she had to back away for air.

"Ok so what do you want for supper."

"Right now i don't want anything i want you to do some more of this." which was kissing.

Then they kissed again for another five minutes.

Then they both heard a big crash downstairs.

"Keely stay here i don't want you going down there it could be tanner."

"Phil be careful."

"Keely i will, just let me tell you something i love you and i will never stop no matter what happens.'

Then Phil gave Keely and small kiss on the check.

While Keely was upstairs pacing cause she didn't know what was going to happen if it was tanner down there.

Phil went downstairs and tanner was down there just staring at Phil with a big evil look on his face."So Phil Diffy i bet you didn't think i would find you well you bet wrong cause hear i am."

Then Keely was upstairs and heard a gun shot go off she screamed which might not be a good thing to have done.

Ok there you go the next chapter,ok i bet you are wandering who got shot well you will have to find out when i update the next chapter, so i hope everyone enjoyed that chapter. Well anyway i will update today or tomorrow. 


	7. protecting me twice

Ok,its time for the seventh chapter,things will get a little better in this chapter,but not everything will get better. Anyway i hope everyone likes this chapter. 

"Come on Keely we have to get out of here."

"Phil im so happy your alive."

"Keely thats great but right know we don't have time to discuss this tanner is downstairs and is not hurt. I missed him when i shot the gun."

"Phil if we go down there we will get hurt."

"Keely just come on i wont let him hurt you,remember i will always protect you know matter what."

"Ok Phil." she gave him a quick peck on the check and then both of them running downstairs.

Tanner was downstairs already and when Keely ran past him he had grabbed her foot releasing her from Phil's hand.

"Let her go tanner." Phil had nearly jumped on him which made tanner realise Keely.

Phil and tanner started to get into a fight and Keely was screaming them to stop and she got out her cell phone and started to call the police,but then tanner noticed what she was doing and stoped fighting Phil and pushed Phil away.

"Keely you are not getting away from this." And he had grabbed her cell phone and smashed it with his foot then he had grabbed her and Phil was almost about to grab tanners foot but he got away so Phil had jumped up and stated running to get them,cause they were in the kitchen which was a little ways away from the door out.

Phil had jumped on tanners back making him fall front words with Keely ,Keely yelped in pain. Phil had pushed tanner and then he picked Keely up and ran for the door and he already had his keys in his pocket so we got in his car put Keely in the back set,he didn't care were she sat as long as they got of there fast enough.

"Keels you Ok back there?" he asked half way out of breath.

"Y-Yes,it just that my ankle hurts,my stomach,and my wrist. But that is it. Phil you are so amazing i mean you saved my live back there and when you found me in that alley,but you didn't break your promise cause you said you would always protect me no matter what. Thats what i love about you."

"No problem anything for my babe. Keels do you need to go by the hospital to see if anything else is wrong."

"Yea,that would be fine."

They soon arrived to the hospital when they got there they got checked in and they waited for like a hour then the doctor came and gave them a room. He came in and checked Keely to see what was wrong then he came back a few minutes later.

"Hello, Miss.Teslow it seems hat you are going to be Ok except that you had feel on your stomach and you had hit the womb that you baby is in,now that don't mean anything bad is going to happen,but we do need you to stay here over night to see what is going to turn out to happen,is that Ok with you."

"Yea its fine,but will that hurt me if something will happen to the baby."

"There could be a possibility that something could happen to you,but it will not be that high of a possibility."

Then the doctor showed phi and Keely the room were Keely would stay,then he left them there alone,Phil was sitting beside of keelys hospital bed and he was hogging her letting her know everything was going to be alright.

"Phil what else could go wrong i mean what if something is wrong and something does happen to me then i would be different."

"Keely you will never be different and i don't think nothing is going to be wrong so lets hope for the best."

Keely soon began to fell sick at her stomach.

"Phil can you help me get up im not felling so well,my stomach is upset."

Phil then began to get worried.

"Keely is everything Ok."

"Yea its just my stomach hurts a little bit."

So Phil helped her to the bathroom,She threw up a little bit but not a lot.

"Are you Ok know my little sunshine."

"Yea,much better,nut i would fill a little better if you and me did this."

She grabbed Phil by the collar of his shirt and started making out with him.

And there you have it the seventh chapter, the next chapter will take place in the hospital. 


	8. love is the best

Hey,ok now it is time for the eighth chapter,which i hope is good,so i hope everyone likes it. 

"Hello Miss.Teslow ,we are going to take some test to see if anything is wrong with you so we will be back in here in a minute with the test to take."

"Ok" "This better not take forever" she mumbled to herself.

Phil was sitting in there with here while she waited and then about 30 min later the nurse came on with two shots.

When Keely saw them she almost freaked,cause her to remember what happen when tanner had caught her 3 weeks ago and he had gave her that poisonous shot,which made her past out.

"Oh my gosh " She said not that loud,but Phil had heard her and by a second he was by her side.

"Keels whats wrong."

"Phil we will talk later about whats wrong just hold my hand right know,cause lets just say i dont do good with needles after a certain incident."

"Ok whatever comforts you keels." He gentle pecked her on her hand and she smiled,cause it made her feel comforted.

"Ok Keely you ready for this,it shouldn't hurt that bad." The nurse asked.

"Y-Yes,i think."

"Its Ok keels you will be just fine just hold my hand and squeeze it when it hurts,ok"

"Yes,i think im ready."

The nurse did the first shot and Keely had yelped a little bit,then the nurse did the second one with hurt really bad to Keely cause she squeezed Phil's hand really hard,but he didn't mind cause he was making Keely fill better.

"See Keely its all done and you survived."

"Ya,barley,nut i survived cause you were there to help me get through it. Phil let me tell you something you are the most wonderful boy i have ever met,and i will always love you no matter what comes between us." Phil grinned a little cause he knew every bit of it was true and he was so happy to have met Keely.

"Thanks Keels,well you know what you are the most wonderful girl i have ever met."

"Thanks Phil,know we can do this." And she started to give him a nice sweet passionate kiss which she enjoyed every moment of it.

"Phil no matter what happens to me or anything in this world thats so messed up will you always love me."

"Yes,Keely you are the most wonderful person i met,i love you with all my heart,no matter what,always and forever."

Ok there you have it the eighth chapter,i hope you all liked it,the next chapter will be when Keely gets the test back,which i probably not make them bad. 


	9. when things turn so pretty

Hey,ok its time for the ninth chapter. I hope it is good,and anyway im going to go ahead and start writing. 

"Hello, Miss.Teslow we got great news,nothing is wrong with you add you get to home and also you well probably love this we looked closer at your pregnancy test and we read wrong,its not positive."

Keely had her eyes wide open with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh my gosh,you mean im not pregnant . This is so great. I mean like how could my life get any better." Keely nearly yelling in a happy tone of voice.

Keely had let everyone in the waiting room hear her but she didn't care if they heard her or not she was just so happy that she was crying.

"Phil did you her what that nurse just said."

"Yes,Keely thats great i don't think i was the only one that heard."

Keely asked the nurse"So we can go home like right know this second."

"Yes,thats right you get to leave." The nurse lead them out the door.

Keely and Phil walked to the car with Phil's arm around Keely's neck and they both were smiling and Keely just was talking away of how happy she was like it was a miracle out of the sky from heaven.

They soon got to the car and Phil went over to keelys side and opened the door for her "Phil your so sweet." She simply gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"No problem along as it is for my babe i will do anything,but i think we should hurry up and leave and get to the house."

Phil walked over to his side and got in the car and the ride home was not that quite since Keely was still talking about how great her life was going to be,Phil just let her talk cause he was happy to since they could have there own baby instead of her having tanners baby.

They soon got home and they went and put everything up and went upstairs to the bedroom.

"Phil did i ever tell you how much i love you."

"Like a million trillion times ,and thats why i think we should do this." Phil gave Keely the best passionate kiss in the world which made her moan very seductively,then Keely started to take her shirt of and Phil did to and then Keely jumped on Phil's stomach "Oh Keely thats what i like."

Phil gave Keely kiss all down her stomach then Keely and Phil took off there pants and then Keely stopped for a second "Phil do you think im ready for this."

"Keely i don't know if your ready but i know whatever you want to do is fine by me."

"I think we should wit tell were married,you know what i mean."

"Keely thats all fine with me,but we can do this." Phil started to make out with Keely and then when they got dressed and everything they were about to go out to eat."

"So Keely what do you want to eat do you want to go out to eat."

"Ya lets go to Ruby Tuesdays and get private seating"

"Sounds great then if your ready lets go."

They left the house and got to Ruby Tuesday about 24 minutes.

"So Phil i was just remembering all the things we used to do in high school like when we used to always go to the mall actually that was me making you go to the mall,and we used to be in love with each other and dint know it i could fell but never felt like saying anything we would always have a little chance and always blew it we could've been together longer then we have been if we would've just spoke up."

"Keels we were just like 15 and 16 then we were lost in our own little wor-" Phil was cut of by the waiter.

"May i take your twos order." The waiter had his eyes on Keely the whole time.

Ok there you all go the ninth chapter sorry haven't wrote a new chapter in awhile been really busy but i hope every one will enjoy this chapter it was really a happy chapter anyway enjoy. 


	10. locked by myself

Ok i know i haven't wrote the next chapter yet i have been real busy but now im not busy so here it is chapter 10,hope everyone likes it.

"Phil the waiter was looking at me in a way i didn't like,can we please go to a different restaurant"

"Yes,Keely anything for you i will do" He gently pecked her on the cheek.

"Thank you cause i don't want anything to happen,you know what i mean."

"Yes,i know what you mean."

About that time the waiter came back.

"If you don't mind we forgot we have to be some were in about twenty-five min's,so if you don't mind we will be leaving now."

The waiter whispered to himself "we'll see about that"

"Oh that will be fine,be sure to come back anytime."

The waiter saw were they had parked there car so he took off his apron and followed them out the door,Keely and Phil didn't notice that he was following them so they had know idea.

The waiter thought to himself _im not going to let her get away."_

Phil and Keely were just talking while they were on the way to the cat,all of a sudden the waiter just swiped Keely of her feet. She let out a little scream before he could put his hand around her mouth,so Phil heard it.

Phil tried to get him but he was to fast for him to catch.

_Keely and the waiters pov_

"Now you are with me you little bitch and you are not getting away not now and not forever so i hope you had a good time with your dumb-ass boyfriend cause as soon as we get you druged up and you don't know what is going on we are going to kill him."

Keely was know in tears and she was afraid to say anything cause she thought he would do something to her or even worse kill her,she had horrible thoughts racing through her mind.

She mumbled out a few words "w-what are y-you gong t-to d-do with m-me"

He yelled at her loudly "Right now im not dong anything to you i just need you to shut the fuck up you little bitch."

Keely was hoping we was telling the truth cause he sounded a little sarcastic,but he wasn't telling the truth cause he started to hit her and he pulled out a knife and stabbed her with it but it was only in the leg so she could fill pain he didn't really want her to die he just wanted her to suffer the pain.

By this time Keely was yelling and screaming for him to stop "Stop,stop hurting me,Phil were are you i need you help!"

"You might as well shut up cause Phil is not coming cause if he does he is going to die sooner then he well die."

He finally stopped and then he put her in the back of this old black car and then he drove off and took her to some alley and just locked the doors and left the car there with her in it.

**There you go the 10th chapter,don't worry Keely is not going to die nether is Phil I just thought i might put a lot of drama in the story so anyway hoped everypne licked it.**


	11. you found me

Ok here i go again writing another chapter of my story casue im literally bored out of my mind so her goes the eleventh chapter of my story when bad things turn good. 

"Keely,keely were are you." Phil yelled as loud as he could he was searching every were for Keely and he was scared to death of what the waiter had done to keel y he had all these thougths racing through his mind _what if he killed her what if he raped her of ran away with her._

_Keely's P.O.V _

_Keely heard Phil yelling her name but she couldn't yell back cause she was so weak that she could barely talk,she just prayed that Phil would see the abandoned car and he would look in it a she her._

Phil was looking around when he noticed a car and he thought he saw a little bit of blond hair through the window he then he began to panic cause he thought that the waiter had killed Keely so he ran over to the car yanked on the car door and Keely sat up quick and yelped in pain cause she hurt really bad the door was locked but Phil gave Keely the sign to move away from the window.

He didn't care if he got hurt so he punched the window to the car,all he cared about was Keely.

"Oh my gosh im so glad your alive Keely i was scared to death that he had killed you." Phil said really fast.

"Phil just hurry up and get me out of here my leg is really hurting and i need to get it fixed like really fast." Keely's leg was bleeding every were from were the waiter had stabbed her in the leg with a knife,Phil didn't even notice her leg cause he was just glad she was alive and not dead.

"Oh my gosh Keely,ok im so sorry i didn't even notice your leg,ok my car is parked over there so i will carry you over there and take you to the hospital."

Keely started to freak out "Phil im not going to the hospital im going back to our apartment,i hate hospitals."

"Keels we need to get you to the hospital and not to my house,but i guess we could stop at my house."

"Ok"

So Phil picked Keely up and she yelped in pain cause it hurt when he picked her up."

they got in the car and drove home Keely was in the back laying down they didn't really talk on the way home.

They finally got to the apartment were they stayed.

They went in a went upstairs to the room and Phil laid Keely on the bed and got out all of this medical supplies and he went over to Keely and asked her if it was alright for him to bandaged her leg and put peroxide on it so it wont get infected and Keely said yes.

"Ok keels this will not hurt" Phil got out some paper towels and put some peroxide on them and dabbed it on Keely's leg and she screamed cause it hurt really bad and i mean really bad.

"Shhh Keels it will be Ok." Phil gently hugged her and Keely was crying a little bit.

"Ok keels now im going to wrap your leg in the bandaged im hoping this will not hurt to." Phil gently wrapped her leg she gasped a little bit but not i big gasp."

"Phil im ready to go to bed,are you ready."

"Ya keels."

Phil helped Keely get under th covers without hurting her.

Then he got in bed.

"Phil i cant believe you have saved me once again that seems like you are doing that all the time these days,but if you didn't find me i would've died out in that car tonight if you didn't come along." Keely lent over and gave Phil a kiss.

"No problem keels i will do anything for you,i promise i will never let anything happen to you."

And with that they went to sleep.

There you go the eleventh chapter i hope everyone liked it and last time at the end of the chapter i put i hope you licked it sorry about that typo. 


End file.
